


Lies and Consequences

by Codexfawkes



Series: Spyssasins, Interns, and Lies [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy, Emotional Coulson whumping, F/M, Fury is a lying liar who lies, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When I saw you among the SHIELD agents cleaning up the scene where the elves attacked, I was sure I was hallucinating. That it was just wishful thinking. Then I heard someone call out for Coulson.” Darcy said pushing off the door and facing the group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies and Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I saw the SHIELD episode that aired right after Thor 2 came out, I couldn’t help but think that if Fury wanted Coulson’s survival to be classified, why send his team to London? Thor, Jane, Darcy, and Erik were all right there in the city and it isn’t out of the realm of possibility that one of them would revisit the scene. Out of all of them, the only one who might care enough to warn SHIELD he was coming is Thor, and honestly I doubt he’d of thought of it. So this is what came of those thoughts, and it kind of took on a life of its own. I emotionally whump on Coulson, sorry, not sorry. :)

Coulson led his team down the hotel hallway,  pleased with how their latest missions had gone. Amador was in custody, the London cleanup was almost finished, and his team was closer than ever. Phil smirked to himself as Skye teased Ward about his uptight ways. She was good for him, a little sister to poke at him like no other. The lights briefly flickered, and then Phil heard it.

“You know, for a minute there I thought I was going crazy.,” a voice said. Coulson froze, his eyes going wide, stopping so suddenly that Fitz ran into his back forcing him forward half a step. Phil stared at the figure before him, his mind whirling with panic. Leaning against the door of his room was Darcy Lewis, looking like he’d never seen her. She stood there in a form fitting, dark red, short sleeved blouse, sleek black pants, and high heeled boots. She wasn’t wearing her glasses, and her dark hair had been straightened, cut so it brushed her shoulder blades. She looked older, harder, than when he’d last been in her presence.

“When I saw you among the SHIELD agents cleaning up the scene where the elves attacked, I was sure I was hallucinating. That it was just wishful thinking. Then I heard someone call out for Coulson.” Darcy said pushing off the door and facing the group.

“Miss Lewis…” Coulson started to say.

“Miss Lewis? Really Phil, that’s the first thing you’re going to say to me?” Darcy asked with disdain.

Coulson opened his mouth to speak, what he was going to say he wasn’t sure. “No, no you don’t get to talk. You get to stand there and listen.” Darcy snapped. “Do you have any idea what it was like to get that letter? Fury delivered it himself, did he tell you that?” Darcy asked starting to pace.

“Coulson,” May said in a warning tone.

“What’s the matter Phil? Don’t want your shiny new team to hear this? Well I didn’t want to be told you left me a house in your will.” Darcy bit out watching May freeze in surprise.

“Shocked the hell out of Clint and Natasha. She almost shot me when I showed up at the house on the lake. Luckily Clint recognized me from New Mexico, not that I knew he was there. Of course that was the point right, your eye in the sky?” Darcy taunted.

Phil kept his silence but he could feel May and Skye moving closer to him, like they could protect him from this.

“I spent two months at the house with them, it’s amazing how much the three of us have in common.” Darcy said leveling him with a significant look, smirking in satisfaction when he flinched.

“Yeah, that was a surprise. Though I have to say it explained just how damned hard you tried to recruit me.” Darcy said stalking closer.

“Clint, Natasha, me. Who is it now? Which one of this attractive group is your golden goose?” Darcy asked looking around at them.

“It’s not May, she’s been SHIELD as long as you.” Darcy said looking at Melinda.

“Ward, well Clint’s convinced it’s not. Not your style.,” she continued looking Grant over.

“Fitz, science never was your strong suit was it Phil?” Darcy asked rhetorically, her eyes on Leo.

“Simmons seems a little too vanilla for you, no offence.” Darcy commented her gaze sliding over Jemma, saying the last bit to her.

“But Skye? Yeah, she’s just what you like. A misfit, no family, no support system. Someone who will look up to you, who will flourish under your tutelage until they don’t need a teacher anymore. Then you fade into the background, pull away until you’re nothing more than their favorite handler. But they stay loyal to you. You keep their trust, the company’s best agents in the palm of your hand. Fury’s one good eye.” Darcy said her gaze locked on Skye.

“AC?” Skye asked her voice uncertain as she looked back at Darcy.

“It’s fine.” Coulson assured her, his tone strained.

“Did you fuck her yet?” Darcy asked her eyes moving back to his. Skye’s eyes widened and Ward’s mouth dropped open.

“Wait, you’re saying Coulson had a thing with Romanov, with _Barton_?” he asked shocked.

“Not at the same time.” Darcy answered smirking, her eyes trained on Phil.

“Darcy, we can discuss this in private.” Phil said firmly, finally finding his voice.

“There’s nothing to discuss, I’m not here to listen. I’m here to deliver a message.” Darcy told him.

“What message?” May spat, her hand on her gun.

“I’m here, to tell you about the death of SHIELD as you know it.” Darcy said.

“What does that mean?” Coulson asked, demanded.

“It means, that right this moment there’s a press conference happening at the site of the elf incursion.” Darcy said pulling a phone, identical to the transparent one Stark used, out of her pocket.

“Right this very second, Steve Rogers is standing up alongside Tony Stark and declaring the Avengers independent of any government agency, including SHIELD. The initiative is reforming under a subsidiary of Stark Industries, and we’re taking some carefully selected and vetted agents with us.” Darcy told them, typing on her phone and making a swiping motion toward them. Seconds later Fitz, Simmons, and Skye had their phones beep.

“Those are offers of employment for the three of you. Mr. Stark was particularly impressed with you Skye.” Darcy said. 

“Now Thor is stepping forward. He’s giving a statement that SHIELD deceived him, and by extension the royal family of Asgard. He’s telling the world that Asgard is an ally, but that they will not answer to SHIELD. Thor is telling the world that any and all diplomatic interactions between Earth and Asgard will be conducted through the U.N., not SHIELD.” Darcy told them all as she locked eyes with Coulson once more.

“Darcy, you can’t make that kind of call on your own.” Phil ground out.

“I didn’t make that call, I just didn’t argue with the God who did.,” she answered.

“About a third of SHIELD just gave Fury their resignation, they’ll be integrated into SI over the next few months.” Darcy said watching May try and use her cell. “Yeah, that’s not gonna work.” Darcy advised holding up her own phone.

“Jarvis,” she clarified looking back at Phil.

“Well, that’s about it then.,” she said putting the phone back in her pocket.

“Darcy, you can’t really think that Tony Stark is any more responsible or trust worthy than Director Fury?” Phil snapped his jaw tense.  

“The only thing I have to say to that is, In Stark I Trust.,” she declared leaning forward, her blue eyes blazing, conviction and steel in her tone.

“Speaking of trust, Project Insight, the one that violates the contract that Director Fury signed with Mr. Stark? The one where Tony allowed him and SHIELD to use the upgraded engine designs on the helicarrier? Fury violated that contract by using those designs the way he has. He’s been served, and in case you’re wondering, Hill’s with us.” Darcy informed them.

“By the time SI’s lawyers, Tony’s lawyers, the U.N., and the US government to name a few, get done with SHIELD, you’re going to be the most over qualified paper boy, ever.” Darcy almost growled.

“Darcy, please…” Phil pleaded.

“I begged too, pleaded for you not to be dead. I begged, cried, cursed and you were **still** **gone**. Clint has been killing himself with guilt over the idea that you died during Loki’s escape. Blaming himself, despite the fact that he had no choice in his actions. It’s been more than a year, random SHIELD agents on clean up get to know you’re alive but not **_Clint_**?” Darcy snarled.

“You brought this on yourselves. Fury lied, he drenched your cards in blood and manipulated all of us. You’ve been running around for **_months_** , back in the field with a brand new team, Natasha and Clint seemingly forgotten. Meanwhile they mourned you, they lived with the weight of your loss around their necks like a yolk. We all did. Then I saw you, heard your voice. I needed to be sure so I took video, sent it to Nat. She followed you on your mission to stop Amador and you never realized Widow was there. Sloppy Phil.” Darcy criticized.

“Fury may have started this, but **you** never ended it. Did you even try to fight him? Fury is a spy, he’s the spy, his secrets have secrets; but you?” Darcy said shaking her head, her eyes shining bright with unshed tears. “I trusted you, Tony trusted you, Thor trusted you, Natasha trusted you, **_Clint_** trusted you. You brought this down on yourselves. It’s about time you and Fury both learned a very valuable lesson. Lies have consequences, and Phil, you’re grace period is up.” Darcy told him.

Head held high Darcy walked past him toward the elevator, Ward and Fitz stepping back to let her by. They watched her walk away for a moment before Phil hurried after her, catching her arm just as she reached the elevator. In that moment, without her pressing a button the doors slid open.

“You don’t want to do that. You want to let go of her.” Bruce said looking Coulson over with disdain. Darcy slipped her arm free and stepped into the elevator, taking her place by Bruce’s side.

“Oh and Phil, you can have your fucking house back, we don’t want it.” Darcy said just before the doors slid shut. The lights flickered once more and Coulson’s phone began to ring, loud and shrill as he slumped against the wall.

 

A week later Darcy crossed the lobby of Avengers Tower, smiling at Skye, Fitz, and Simmons. “Good afternoon, welcome to Stark Industries and the Avengers Initiative.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I gave in and got a tumblr. Feel free to check it out. http://codex-fawkes.tumblr.com/


End file.
